CALL OF THE WILD: Survival Revamp
by BobWhite
Summary: Miles is shot by Reese instead of being helped and kept alive.
1. Bear Trap & Shot

**Full Summary:**

What if Reece had shot Miles and left him to fend for himself after Miles was injured by the bear trap? Will John and Charlie Jimmy find him in time? And how about Reece? Will he be found and turned over to the authorities?

**Bear Trap & Shot:**

**Bear Trap:**

He ran with all his energy, away from Reese and what he was capable of. He knew that if he didn't get away then there was a possibility that something else would happen. The hill came upon his so fast that at first he didn't know he was falling. Then without warning, pain erupted in his ankle as the trap slammed shut and chewed into his ankle. He screamed in agony and knew that he would not be able to get away from Reese now, not now that he needed Reese in order to stay alive. He also knew that his scream had brought Reese directly to his position and there would be no hiding from him when he shoved his way through the trees.

Reese eventually stopped running, coming to a stop in front of Miles. It seemed that even Reese couldn't have picked a better position for the young boy to be in. his smile became wicked as he pulled out the gun and decided whether or not to shoot Miles and just get the hell out of dodge. He decided against it and helped Miles out of the trap. He set his leg and made sure he could put weight on it before hauling him to his feet.

It didn't take long for Miles' leg to go completely numb and it was getting harder and harder to fake that he wasn't in any pain. As soon as they stopped for some rest and Reese brought some firewood and made a fire, he set back and contemplated what was going on. He'd been a fool to think that he could get away with kidnapping Miles and forcing him to be his guide. He pulled the gun out again and looked over at Miles who looked to be sleeping or maybe he was unconscious. Reese couldn't tell and he no longer cared. All he was thinking about was getting away from Miles so that he wouldn't be blamed.

**Shot:**

Reese stood over Miles with the gun aimed right at him. Miles was still unconscious but Reese didn't really care. He knew he'd made a mistake and now that the kid was injured there was no point in keeping him around anymore. Besides, as far as he knew, they weren't being followed and the kids' dog wasn't around to defend him which was actually a good thing for Reese. Buck had been left tied to the railing outside the house because Miles had entered the store after coming back from a fishing trip when Reese had grabbed him. As Reese watched Miles slow breathing, trying to keep his pain under control even while he was unconscious, he weighed his options.

He could keep Miles with him and risk being caught

He could shoot Miles and get a head start on anyone that might come after the boy

Or he could stay with the boy and help him get better, knowing that he would get caught and probably go to jail for what he'd done

There wasn't a third option. There never was with Reese, he'd always been a bad guy and chosen the wrong choices, and that wasn't going to stop him today.

Standing over Miles, he aimed the gun and a not so vital organ and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Miles in the shoulder once and another hit him in his side. He was jolted away at the pain they cause and looked up wildly at Reese in the same instant. The sounds of the gun shots echoed throughout the valley they were in and Reese's smile grew even meaner.

"Sorry kid, but I can't have a lame guide and I can't let you stay here for someone might come looking for you. You're better off staying here where a bear or wolf can find you and have a nice meal. Now, I've got to go so if you'll excuse me. I've got me a map so I think I can figure out how to get over the mountain without you. And if I come across anyone that looks like a guide and can get over the mountain, then I'll just grab them and make them take me instead. Best of luck to you, hope you're not in too much pain, but I've got to go. See you around kid, maybe if you make it and all!"

With that Reese took off in the direction he knew was the trail over the mountain and left Miles gasping for breath. He tried to move but to no avail. He would have to catch his breath before he was able to move and the fact that the cold was setting into his limbs wasn't a good sign. He would bleed to death before anyone was able to find him. He needed to find shelter and fast.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. A Desperate Search

**A Desperate Search:**

**Miles:**

The pain woke him up. But it wasn't just the pain. It was the realization that he hadn't gotten very far from where Reese had shot him and left him to die. He pushed himself into at first a sitting position and then by grabbing onto a thin tree pulled himself into a standing position. It was easier then standing up all at once and it was that hard when he did it slow. He knew that there were caves around these parts and if he could just get to one then he might be able to hang on long enough for John or someone to find him. He was gasping for air when he thought he heard someone behind him. He tensed, not knowing if Reese had come back or not but knowing that that was a possibility was what scared him.

A slight touch on his shoulder got him to turn his head. He saw a young girl, about his age standing next to him. Next to her looked like a female grizzly bear but he couldn't be sure. She was smiling, trying to ask him something but his fuzzy brain wouldn't or couldn't process what she was saying. He collapsed to the ground but not so hard as the girl caught him in her arms and did her best to settle him on the ground before taking a look at his wounds. He watched her as she worked, noticing that she was barely wearing anything that could keep her from freezing to death. Who was this girl?

As if to answer his thoughts the girl started to talk.

"I am Catori, this is my mother. She's raised me since I was a wee little thing. I don't remember my human family or where I was living last. But I do remember that she has always tried to keep me safe. It is time to keep someone else safe. Our cave isn't far. If you can walk, I can help you there. I have food and water and I can help with your wounds."

"I'm Miles and that would be appreciated. The man that shot me ran off trying to get over the mountain."

"Yes, we saw that man run off. I hope my father catches him and makes sure he never hurts anyone else again."

"Your father?"

"Same as my mother but only comes around when something is wrong. Or he is bringing us a fresh kill for me to cook for myself. He was with us when we saw the man run off after hearing the gun shots. He went after the man and we came to investigate. My parents know that I need to be among humans but they have never trusted anyone. I hope they will trust the people searching for you."

"I hope they will as well. I think I can walk with some help. Thank you for finding me. And for not letting your mother eat me."

"Mother wouldn't eat someone unless they were harming me first or if they were trying to harm her. Come on, up you get."

With that, Catori helped Miles to a standing position and then the pair with the bear escort headed back to the cave the girl called home. Miles hoped that John would follow the blood trail and know that he was trying to get somewhere safe…

**Charlie Jimmy:**

Charlie Jimmy was getting ready to lay his father to rest when the vision came to him. Miles was in the mountains with Reese and he was injured. He'd stopped what he was doing and grabbed his rifle before leaving the cave and heading out the way he believed Miles and Reese were. He went as fast as he could, keeping an eye out for any possible threats. In the mountains during winter, everything could be a threat, that was for sure. He pushed through the trees and came upon a cold fire, feeling it to see how long ago the occupants had left. After determining that the fire was less than an hour cold, he continued on. He wasn't expecting to run into anyone, let alone John and Buck but that was exactly what had happened. Well, better two people and a half wolf looking for Miles and Reese than just one person.

**John & Buck:**

John was surprised to see Charlie Jimmy up this way until he was told that Charlie was taking care of his father's ashes and last wishes. When asked what he was doing now, Charlie told him that he'd had a vision that Miles was in danger and with Reese. Charlie told him about the fire and that the occupants had left it over an hour ago. The two men and Buck set out to try and find Miles at any cost. Both were worried that Reese would do something crazy and neither wanted to lose Miles. Buck was also anxious to see his man-friend because that would mean that he could stop worrying about him, though Buck was always worried about his man-friend because that's what dogs did, they worried.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. The Sanctuary

**The Sanctuary:**

**Catori's Cave:**

Catori set Miles down on a makeshift bed and then proceeded to remove his coat. Her mother stayed in the entrance and let the girl heal the boy, or at least try to. There wasn't much in the way of medicine up here now that winter was almost over. Spring was coming on and nothing had grown through the snow yet which meant the girl would have to take from her stock of dried medicinals in order to try and heal the boy. Miles lay quiet as Catori moved away from him after looking at his wounds. The trap the boy had fallen into was meant for her mother and father and she knew that. The bullets would have to be removed but at the moment, she could do nothing about that. She moved towards where a crude looking trunk sat and opened it up. What she took out, he couldn't see but apparently she felt his eyes on her and spoke up.

"Do not worry Miles, I will not hurt you. I cannot do anything about the bullets as I have never extracted them from a human before but I can give you something for the pain. I can also bandage them for you and take a proper look at your leg. Now I'm not saying it was a good thing you got caught in the trap, but had you not, either my mother or father might have and don't know if I would have been able to get to them in time."

"How long have you lived with the bears Catori?"

"I was young when I first came to them. I know not what year or how old I was. All I know is that my human family did not come looking for me so maybe they thought I had wondered away and had died of the cold that takes many people every winter. I do not know. But I have learned to live in these conditions and the clothes I wear may not look very warm but they have their advantages at being thin."

"Don't get me wrong or anything, but you look like you are wearing deerskin and moccasins. I didn't know anyone still made clothes like in the older days."

"I use what I can get my hands on and since the only thing I can get my hands on are animal skins and the hair from them I deal with it. It is easier than you think to survive out here."

"I know, I'm a guide, well at least I'm trying to be. By the way what is this place and why does it look so much bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"I call it Sanctuary because it has house me and my mother since I came to live with her. Like I said before, Father hardly comes around unless there is danger me or if he is bringing food to Mother and me. I have fashioned some weapons of my own so that I can hunt when Father is hibernating but other than what I have made, Father does most of the hunting. I had to hunt this past winter for some clothes because the ones I had were getting to short but I am better now."

"I see. What was it you just put on my leg? Cause I can't feel the pain anymore."

"I do not know the name of it, but it has helped numb up some of my worst injuries and Mother and Father seem to appreciate it every time they get injured. I can put this on your bullet injuries before I bandage them if you like."

"That would be nice."

"Go ahead and rest while I finish patching you up. You will need your rest."

"Aye, I think I will do that."

Catori smirked as Miles closed his eyes and got some sleep. As soon as she was done patching Miles up, she got busy packing her belongings up. If people were going to be coming for Miles then maybe she could be taken with them. Mother and Father were getting too old to take care of her anymore and she needed to be with some of her own kind.

Mother watched from the entrance. She watched as her daughter got ready to leave them for the last time. Mother and Father would be free to venture out of the territory or stay in the cave and be visited by their human daughter whenever she wanted to see them. And who knew, they might even go into the human town down the mountain and visit their human daughter from time to time just to make sure she really was getting along alright.

**Following the Blood:**

Charlie Jimmy saw the blood first and moved as fast as he could towards it. The blood had frozen and it looked like it was leading away from the area towards some of the caves from the old days when the Indians still roamed these mountains. He hoped Miles was somewhere safe because since joining with John, he hadn't had a vision on which direction the two had headed. They saw the blood trail and both looked at each other before John turned towards Buck and had him sniff around to see if he could pick up Miles' smell. If anyone could find Miles, it was definitely going to be Buck. Buck could lead them straight to where Reese was keeping Miles and if Miles was hurt, then they could nab Reese for injuring the boy, if the two were still together…

**Buck Finds Miles:**

Buck smelled his man-friend and whined. He wanted to be let off the rope leash that John had him on. He could smell his man-friend and knew that he was hurt but wanted to go run to him instead of staying with the men that were searching for him. John grabbed a ball of twine from his bag and tied one end of it to Buck's rope collar while holding on to the other end. Then he let Buck go. The twine tied to Buck would lead the two men to exactly where Reese & Miles were and hopefully neither were too hurt.

Buck took off, heading straight for where the smell was taking him. He also smelled someone else and he smelled a bear but at the moment the most important thing to do was find his man-friend. He headed in the direction of the caves as the men followed behind at a slower pace, trying to keep the twine in their sight so that they would be able to find both dog and boy. When they lost sight of Buck, they had to stop. But Buck kept going. He knew that he was getting close and he didn't want to stop until he was licking Miles' face and making sure he was alright.

The two teenagers in the cave never even got a warning from the Mother Bear that the wolf was coming. Mother Bear knew that there would be a search party for the boy her daughter was helping so she did not let the two humans know that there was a wolf headed their way. Father bear had been passed by the wolf and was following at a slow pace as well. From what Father Bear had seen, the wolf had some kind of rope around its neck twisting back towards the way it had come which meant humans were following its lead. Father Bear had to be in the cave with Mother Bear and his daughter before the humans got there or there was a threat of being killed by the humans.

A loud bark from Buck had Miles looking up and yelling his name.

"Buck! You found me. I knew you would boy. Where's John? Is he following you?"

As if to answer, Buck gave another bark and started licking Miles' face. Then he settled down to wait for John & Charlie Jimmy to get there so they could see that Miles was actually safe…

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	4. Explenations

**Explanations:**

**John & Charlie Jimmy Arrive:**

Miles was talking to Catori about what might happen if she came back to town with them when John & Charlie Jimmy arrived. They stood just outside the cave and out of sight and listened to what was being said. They also saw both the grizzly bears in the entrance to the cave but they knew that Miles and Buck were in there with another kid, they just didn't know who the other kid was yet or if she even lived in 40 Mile. They stayed outside for a few more minutes before deciding it was safe to go in. If the bears had wanted to hurt Miles or the other kid, they would have by now and they had let Buck passed so they must have been on friendly terms with humans, or at least somewhat.

They pushed out of the trees and walked into the cave, noticing almost immediately the bandage on Miles' leg. John pushed passed the bears and knelt next to Miles, examining the wound. He looked up at Miles and then over at the girl with a look of confusion on his face. He knew that Reese had taken Miles but he had expected to find him with the boy. He hadn't expected to find Miles in the care of young girl and two grizzly bears.

**Talking:**

"You look confused John."

"I am. Charlie Jimmy and I expected to find you with Reese. Where is he? And how did you injure your leg?"

"Reese took off after I got my leg caught in a bear trap. Catori said thank you that I got caught in it instead of her parents but then she helped me here and bandaged my wounds."

"Wounds? I only see your leg wound. Where else are you injured?"

"Reese shot me in the side and shoulder when he realized that all I was doing was slowing him down. He thought the bears would eat me, instead they helped me. The two bears at the entrance are Catori's parents. John, this is Catori. She doesn't remember anything else about her human family, just that she was very young when she came to live with the bears."

"It's nice to meet you Catori. So you found my step-son, I thank you for that. Do you know which way the man named Reese ran off to?"

"Father Bear chased him higher up the mountain. He made sure he wouldn't be headed back this way any time soon. He called out to my Brother Bears and made sure they kept him heading up and over the mountain. My Sister Bears are all with their cubs but they will keep an eye out for him as well."

"So you've lived amongst the bears your entire life?"

"I came to them when I was wee little thing and have been with them ever since. I know not what has happened to my human family but I think they might have been killed the year I came to live with the bears. Nobody ever came looking for me."

"We'll have to check on that. Is this where you live?"

"Mother Bear hibernates here most years as it is too cold for me to sleep in a snow cave because I do not have the fur of a bear. While my Bear family hibernates I move about. I've been all over this mountain and valley but I normally stay hidden from humans so as not to be taken from my human family."

"So if we took you back to 40 Mile with us, what would they do?"

"Nothing, they knew that this day would come. They know that I need to be among my own kind and they know that I will be taken care of. They may visit every now and then, but that would be only to make sure that I am being taken care of. They wish anyone who takes care of me no harm."

"How did you learn to speak English so well if you grew up living with the bears?" _Charlie Jimmy finally spoke up._

"I would spy on the mining camps to make sure they didn't come anywhere near my family and I picked up the language from them, though I didn't like the way they looked at their mates."

"In our world, we don't call women mates, at least not most of. The mining camps are usually full of men, but some women come and go but never stay long."

"How did you find out about me Charlie Jimmy?" _Miles asked._

"I was in the Ancestor Cave when I had a vision of you in trouble. I met up with John and Buck at one of your campsites and figured you were about two hours ahead of us. John tied some twine around Buck's rope collar and that's how we found you, Buck brought straight to you and your new friend."

"So now what? Miles can barely walk and I can't carry him. I can see if Father Bear will carry him to this Ancestor Cave but after that it's up to us to get him down the mountain and to a doctor, if 40 Mile has one."

"We have a doctor. She stayed after our flu epidemic. She'll be able to help. And once we get him to the Ancestor Cave we can fashion some way to carry him."

"Do you have a sled? That is pulled by dogs?"

"I left them down the mountain a bit, so we'll have to walk to it from Ancestor Cave. I had to leave them a little down the mountain so the ceremony I was performing would not spook them."

"What kind of ceremony were you performing Charlie Jimmy?"

"I was performing a funeral ceremony for my father who passed on to the next life two nights ago. It was his wish to have his ashes add to the rest of the ancestors."

"I've seen that before. I spied on some of the Indians in Ancestor Cave one night and I wanted to know what was going on. They did not seem mad that I had poked in to see what was going on and what they were doing."

**A Decision Is Made:**

"Alright, I think we best finish up here. Miles needs a doctor and I want one to look at you too. You probably have never been seen by a doctor Catori so you'll need to be looked over and you'll need new clothes as well."

"Can I not keep wearing the clothes that I have made? My winter clothes I'm still wearing but my spring clothes I have packed up. I knew that there was a possibility of leaving my Bear family and going to live in town with humans so I packed everything I owned up including my weapons and the many things I was able to make over the years. My skinning knife stays on me at all times."

"If you feel more comfortable in your clothes I don't see a problem with it. But some of the folk in town might not see it befitting of young girl like you wearing animal fur instead of actual dresses. And we'll have to see if you have any human family left that might be looking for you. If that is the case, you may have to be returned to them."

"Oh, but I like living in Alaska, I don't want to leave. This is the only home I have ever known."

"We'll make it clear to anyone that comes to claim you that you wish to stay where you were raised. But they will want to know how you were raised and why you weren't raised by your parents. Are you willing to answer those questions?"

"If it lets me stay here then yes, but I don't know some of the answers to those questions. What if they wish for me to leave with them? Will someone in town not let me stay with them?"

"That will have to be up to the townspeople. Come on, let's get up and go. Maybe it's best if you speak with your father about helping get Miles to Ancestor Cave and then we can handle it from there."

"Father understand and he agrees that it is best that the family joins us and helps you get Miles to the cave. If anything else is needed further, then I will let you know."

We stopped talking and I grabbed up my belongings which had fit into one bag. I was wearing my winter coat and holding my bow. My arrow were over my back and my bag was hanging off my shoulder. I helped Miles stand while Father Bear came over. He would not let Miles sit on him by himself, I would have to hold him up. I helped Miles onto Father Bear and then climbed on myself. Father Bear started out of the cave and Charlie Jimmy led the way to Ancestor Cave.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
